Naruto-kun ga sukidakara
by Blanggel
Summary: Una fiesta, un chico, una chica, una cascada y una noche de luna llena ¿serán suficientes para aclarar los sentimientos de un cabeza hueca o sólo servirá para complicar más las cosas?


_**Naruto-kun ga sukidakara**_

**ナルトくんが好きだから**

_-Porque te amo Naruto-kun-_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso para dar forma a mi historia

Advertencia: Lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

—Chicos vamos, ¡qué esta es una celebración! —Gritaba un animado Kiba mientras sus amigos y compañeros celebraban alrededor de fuego, comían, bebían o sólo platicaban.

— ¡Kiba ya estás borracho! —Shino intentaba calmar los ánimos de su amigo, bajándolo de la roca en la que se encontraba.

—Sí Kiba-kun —apoyaba una preocupada Hinata— debes tener cuidado si no acabaras cayendo.

Mientras tanto los demás reían de las tonterías de un Kiba demasiado alcoholizado, y entre ellos estaba Naruto Uzumaki, el ahora proclamado Héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

Ese día Kiba aprovechó que todos sus amigos se encontraran en la aldea ya que, entre los muchos asuntos que arreglar después de la guerra, no habían podido coincidir. Pero hoy era diferente, y sumado a la grandiosa oportunidad de que su familia no se encontraba, organizó la reunión en su casa, dónde de un momento a otro el licor comenzó a correr entre los invitados, a excepción de Hinata, Shino, Lee y el mismo Naruto, quién fiel a las promesas hechas a su madre prefirió evitarse la molestia.

—Hmp, apenas llegamos a la fiesta y ya amenazan con terminarla.

Aunque los recién llegados no intentaban llamar la atención, nadie pudo evitar dirigir sus miradas a la entrada donde se encontraban cierto pelinegro con cierta pelirrosa tomados de la mano.

Sasuke al notar todas las miradas sólo pudo incomodarse, pero permaneciendo tan frío como siempre, mientras que a su lado Sakura enrojecía y más cuando notó que Ino amenazaba con hacer un escándalo.

—Frente de marquesina no me digas que tú… —Ino acabó quedándose con la palabra en la boca, cuando la mayoría voltearon a ver a cierto rubio que había dejado de reír. Sin embargo fue quién acabó con la tensión del momento

—Vaya Teme, Sakura-chan hasta que van a hacerlo público —el rubio se acercó sonriendo a sus amigos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó la rubia— ¿Naruto tú sabías todo esto?

—Claro Ino, nosotros somos equipo —Naruto terminó de acercarse a sus amigos colocándose entre ambos, los abrazó por los hombros y los hizo terminar de entrar a la reunión—, ahora que continúe esta fiesta~ttebayo.

Con esas palabras todos se acercaron a felicitar a la nueva pareja, dividiendo la fiesta en dos grandes grupos, por un lado las chicas lideradas por Ino interrogando a Sakura y por el otro, los chicos, felicitando a un exasperado Uchiha.

—Ahora sí frentezota, dime ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—Pues que quieres que te diga, Ino cerda, desde el día de hoy soy oficialmente la novia de Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Eso es cierto Sakura? —Insistió Ten-Ten.

—Sí, yo no tendría por qué mentirles.

—Pero, ¿cómo fue que paso todo esto? —Dijo Ino—. Sasuke nunca mostro interés en ninguna mujer, yo ya hasta pensaba que era del otro lado.

—No digas eso Ino cerda —Sakura e Ino estaban a punto de iniciar una de sus típicas peleas cuando Ten-Ten y Temari intervinieron.

—Ya paren ustedes dos —dijo Ten-Ten.

—Si mejor termina de contarnos cómo fue que pasó —insistió Temari.

—Bueno, saben cómo terminó todo el asunto de Sasuke-kun después de que se descubrió la verdad sobre Itachi y que, gracias a su participación en la guerra, fue perdonado y volvió a jurar lealtad por la aldea —todas asintieron— luego de eso fuimos enviados a misiones de paz entre las demás aldeas, y fue ahí donde comenzó todo —prosiguió Sakura— Sasuke-kun poco a poco fue acercándose a mí, yo al principio no sabía que pensar, no quería hacerme ilusiones, pero él me aclaró que iba en serio, que me quería, y que le gustaría que yo fuera quién le ayudara a restaurar el clan.

—¡Kya! —Ino sólo pudo gritar y las demás, aunque más tranquilas, tampoco pudieron contener su emoción.

Después de todo, sabían del profundo amor de Sakura.

—Oh, entonces esa es la razón por la cual llegaron tarde ¿no es así?

— ¿De qué estás hablando Ino cerda?

—Bueno pues si está hablando de restaurar su clan… ¿acaso ustedes han empezado a…?

A Sakura y las demás se les subieron los colores al rostro cuando entendieron de lo que estaba hablando la rubia.

— ¡Ino! —gritaron las cuatro, Sakura un poco más indignada que las demás.

—Claro que no cerda pervertida… el asunto es que antes de venir y hacerlo público Sasuke pasó a hablar con mis padres —Sakura se sonrojó de recordar lo formal que se había portado su novio con todo ese asunto.

— ¿Es en serio? —Sakura asintió a la pregunta de Ten-Ten.

—Entonces de verdad esto ya es oficial —sentenció Temari.

—Sí, se los dije al principio.

—Sakura-san muchas felicidades —intervino por primera vez Hinata, que se encontraba feliz por su amiga.

—Sí Hinata tiene razón, muchas felicidades Sakura —dijo Ten-Ten a lo que Temari asintió.

—Oye, pero espera un momento frentezota, ¿por qué no me habías contado nada?

—Bueno eso… es que yo… yo pensé que tú… que tú aún…

—Que aún sentía algo por Sasuke —Sakura asintió—, bueno no te negaré que fue mi primer amor y que eso es difícil de olvidar, pero hace mucho acepte que tú eras una persona importante para él.

—Ino… —a Sakura le brillaron los ojos por las palabras de su mejor amiga, sin embargo un segundo después, sentía ganas de matarla por estarle estirando las mejillas…

—Pero no creas que te perdonaré tan fácil por habérmelo ocultado y menos por haberme ganado en el amor.

Sakura e Ino estaban empezando nuevamente a pelear, sus amigas se reían de lo inevitable del asunto, así era su amistad.

Sin embargo, Hinata no pudo evitar ver a cierto rubio cabeza hueca que reía y dando una palmada en la espalda del Uchiha que lo hacía escupir su bebida. Y no importaba que tan impecable fuera sonrisa, ella podía ver el dejo de tristeza en sus ojos azules.

Cuando Ten-Ten notó la dirección de su mirada, hizo la pregunta que Hinata evitaría hacer por vergüenza.

—Nee Sakura y… ¿qué es lo que pasó con Naruto?

Todas se callaron al recordar la escena del inicio.

—Pues… —Sakura dejó de jalar la coleta de la rubia— de hecho él fue el primero con el que hablamos Sasuke-kun y yo, el mismo día en que nos volvimos novios.

— ¿Y…? —insistió Ten-Ten

—Naruto… —hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar— él dijo que estaba bien, que ya se lo esperaba y que se había dado cuenta a pesar de que habíamos sido muy discretos, ya que Sasuke-kun no quería que se sintiera traicionado… después de todo es su mejor amigo —Sakura giro su rostro donde los chicos platicaban y pudo ver como Naruto no paraba de reír al lado de un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, ocultando levemente una sonrisa, seguramente provocada por su amigo—, pero Naruto ha madurado más de lo que pensé, diciendo que estaba feliz por nosotros, que nos apoyaba e insistió en que Sasuke hablara con mis padres, quería que se lo contáramos a todos cuanto antes.

—Pues de verdad parece que ha madurado… —añadió Temari mientras lo observaba, hasta que notó como el susodicho le entregaba una lata a Kiba y luego reía a carcajadas cuando la misma explotó, bañando al anfitrión por completo— aunque no ha sido mucho.

Todas asintieron con cara de resignación, Naruto nunca dejaría de ser Naruto y Hinata lo sabía mejor que nadie, por eso siguió preocupada.

Poco a poco la fiesta fue volviendo a la normalidad, la feliz pareja pudo reunirse después de dar las explicaciones necesarias y nuevamente todos convivían.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban un poco apartados platicando, la mayoría los observaba durante largo tiempo pero al notar que no pasaría nada más de un toque de manos se cansaron y fueron cada quien a lo suyo.

Shikamaru conversaba frente a la fogata en compañía de Temari, mientras Kiba, Naruto, Chouji y Shino realizaban bromas cerca de la mesa de comida. Sentados del otro lado de la fogata estaban Ino y Sai, la rubia de vez en cuando coqueteaba sin aparente éxito con un Sai que le sonreía como siempre. Y finalmente un poco más alejadas, Hinata y Ten-Ten platicaban tranquilamente en la entrada de la casa, hasta que la plática llego al punto que le interesaba a la castaña.

—Entonces Hinata ya me vas a decir lo que piensas.

— ¿De qué habla Ten-Ten-san? —Hinata volteó a ver extrañada a su amiga.

—Del porque no me has puesto atención en toda la noche.

—Yo… —Hinata bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Estás preocupada por él, ¿verdad?

—Es solo que creo que Naruto-kun no está también como hizo creer a todos… él… él está triste, lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

—Y… ¿qué piensas hacer para remediarlo?

— ¡¿Yo?! Yo no-no puedo hacer nada… él no me… yo no le intereso.

—Hinata, veme a los ojos —la ojiperla levantó la mirada que amenazaba con llorar— dime algo cuando vas a entender que eres importante para los demás, en especial para Naruto, él te lo demostró durante la guerra.

—Yo solo estuve ahí para él, como lo he estado toda mi vida animándolo para continuar, correspondiendo aunque sea un poco en lo que él ha hecho por mí.

—Sí Hinata, pero tú sabe la diferencia, esa vez estuviste a su lado.

Hinata sonrió levemente, eso era cierto en ese momento estuvo a su lado, no siguiendo sus pasos, la trató como a una igual, como a todos los demás pero al final fueron Sasuke y Sakura quienes terminaron a su lado.

Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Sí estuve a su lado, como todos sus demás amigos.

—Pero sabes que tan importantes son sus amigos para él.

—Lo sé, él pelea hasta sus últimas consecuencias por sus amigos, cómo lo hizo por Gaara-san al rescatarlo, y lo hizo por Sasuke-san para traerlo de vuelta…

—Como lo hizo por ti, cuando peleó contra Neji, cuando lo hizo por ti salvándote durante la guerra.

—Aun así yo sólo soy su amiga.

—Pero una amiga también puede hacer muchas cosas para animar a su amigo.

La de chonguitos le guiñó un ojo cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano. Era Rock Lee, quien había bebido un poco y estaba más que eufórico.

—Vamos Ten-Ten bailemos un poco para demostrar la llama de nuestra juventud.

— ¡No Lee, espera un momento! ¡Yo no quiero bailar! —Girándose a la pelinegra— Hinata huye antes de que esto se convierta en una batalla campal.

Ella estaba siendo un poco dramática, después de todo Rock Lee ya no era como antes, cuando enloquecía hasta con un chocolate envinado.

Hinata sonrió y hecho un vistazo a toda la fiesta, parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo. Dando un suspiro volvió la mirada al cielo, donde el sol apenas se había ocultad y empezaba a oscurecer. A pesar de que aún era temprano, sintió deseos de salir de ahí para poder relajarse un poco, y al mismo tiempo no quería regresar a casa.

Entonces, una perfecta idea le llego a la mente y sin pensarlo más se decidió a llevarla a cabo.

Se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Shino y Kiba, curiosamente notó que Temari y Shikamaru hacían lo mismo.

—Etto… Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, creo que es hora de irme.

—Pero Hinata… ¿por qué? —Kiba se acercó a su amiga ya estaba más que ebrio y apenas podía hablar sin arrastrar las palabras y sostenerse de pie— aún es muy hip-temprano.

—Lo sé Kiba-kun pero estoy un poco cansada por la misión de hoy y prefiero ir a descansar.

—Hinata tiene razón Kiba, sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer una fiesta el día en que regresamos de una misión y…

— ¡Que no hip-entiendes que teníamos que aprovechar la oportunidad! —un aura sombría rodeaba a Shino, odiaba que no lo dejaran terminar de hablar, pero con Kiba ebrio no tenía mucho sentido reclamar— no sabíamos si el día de mañana algunos tendrían que salir de misión, además-hip mi madre tampoco está en la casa, que mejor ocasión.

—Tal vez tengas razón pe…

—Claro que tengo razón… —Kiba siguió balbuceando cosas sin sentido, mientras Shino se concentraba en alguien que le siguiera la conversación coherentemente.

—Hinata no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa.

—No, gracias Shino-kun yo estoy bien, sería mejor que te quedaras a disfrutar la fiesta y cuidar a Kiba-kun y que no acabe destruyendo su casa, así estaría más tranquila.

—Está bien, tal vez tengas razón.

—No se preocupe Aburame-san —los dos voltearon al escuchar una voz poco familiar para Shino, era Temari— yo acompañare a Hinata, por lo menos una parte del camino.

— ¡¿Eh?! Temari-san no se moleste yo puedo irme sola.

—No es por eso Hinata, yo también ya debo irme, solo venía a despedirme del anfitrión, mañana regreso a Suna, debo despertarme temprano y aún no arreglo mis cosas, además la posada está camino a tu casa.

—Eso es mejor, no tendré que preocuparme —dijo el de gafas.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que las acompañe? —intervino Shikamaru.

—Descuida estaremos bien, tú quédate a celebrar con tus amigos —le respondió la rubia.

—No es eso, sólo es problemático que dos mujeres anden solas por la noche —dijo el de coleta intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—Creo que las dos podemos defendernos bastante bien, pero gracias de todos modos. ¿Nos vamos Hinata?

—Sí vamos, hasta luego —se despidió Hinata de los dos a lo que ellos respondieron con otra reverencia.

Caminaron un poco hacia la salida cuando la voz de Shikamaru las detuvo.

—Espera un momento, olvide decirte algo —Temari se detuvo para esperarlo.

—Yo creo que la esperare en la salida —le dijo Hinata para no ser inoportuna.

La rubia asintió, mientras Hinata avanzó hasta la entrada de la casa de su amigo donde chocó con otras dos personas.

— ¿Hinata te retiras tan pronto?

—Um sí Sakura-san estoy un poco cansada y prefiero ir a tomar un baño y descansar —Hinata se sintió un poco cohibida ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke y acabo hablando de más.

— ¡¿Ah pero te vas sola?!

—No, Temari-san se va conmigo.

Hinata volteó para observar a la rubia platicando con Shikamaru pero al hacerlo pudo ver en el fondo a Naruto que discutía animadamente con Chouji, seguramente sobre comida, sin embargo su mirada era opacada por la tristeza, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera de igual forma. Para Sakura y Sasuke aquel gesto no había pasado inadvertido.

—Pues Temari parece no querer irse —dijo la pelirrosa para romper un poco la incomodidad de todos.

—Shikamaru-kun dijo que sólo era un momento que había olvidado decirle algo y para no interrumpirlos le dije que la esperaría en la salida.

—Bien pero tengan cuidado.

—Sí gracias —Hinata pareció incomodarse y en vez de seguir su camino, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, antes de poder hablar—. Por cierto Sakura-san, Uchiha-san muchas felicidades por su nueva relación, espero que sean muy felices —terminó diciendo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante la nueva pareja.

—Gracias Hinata, pero no tienes que ser tan formal —dijo un tanto nerviosa Sakura por la muestra, sin embargo Sasuke respondió la cortesía.

—Gracias, Hyūga-san, por sus buenos deseos —hizo una leve reverencia, y a Sakura no le quedó opción más que imitar el gesto de su novio un tanto avergonzada.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —les dijo la pelinegra mientras volvía a tomar su camino, ellos hicieron lo mismo, dejando atrás a Shikamaru y a la rubia con la que hablaba.

—Hinata es una chica muy linda y educada ¿no lo crees Sasuke-kun?

—Hmp —Sakura rodó los ojos ante esa usual respuesta de su novio, tendría que trabajar mucho si quería hacer que fuera un poco más comunicativo.

—Y Naruto es un idiota que no se da cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tiene frente a sus narices.

—Naruto lo sabe.

— ¿A qué te refieres Sasuke-kun?

_-o-_

—_Teme buenos días._

—_Hmp… parece que no hubieras dormido._

—_Tan sólo un poco, había una gotera en mi lugar para dormir._

_Sasuke volteó a ver la pequeña cueva en la que se detuvieron a descansar, cuando una tormenta les impidió continuar su camino a la Aldea. _

—_En ese caso te hubieras movido._

_El rubio le respondió con una sonrisa resignada._

—_La cueva es pequeña y yo no quería interrumpirlos._

_Sasuke se sonrojó levemente. _

_Durante la noche había encendido una fogata, que para la medianoche el viento había consumido, y el frío que se formó hizo tiritar a Sakura, por lo que Sasuke terminó abrazándola para ayudarla a conservar el calor._

—_Naruto —el rubio volteó ante el tono demasiado serio de su recuperado amigo— ¿estás seguro que esto no te molesta?_

— _No me importa dormir un poco incómodo, ha habido misiones peores._

— _¡No me refiero a eso! —Sasuke se molestó, Naruto estaba evitando el tema—. Me refiero a Sakura y a mí._

— _¡Ah era eso! —Naruto se levantó de la roca donde hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba observando el amanecer y colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza dando la espalda a Sasuke—. Pues, está bien~ttebayo._

— _¡Naruto!_

_El rubio suspiro bajo los brazos y se giró para encarar a su mejor amigo. ¿Quién diría que la persona menos interesada en hablar de sentimientos lo estuviera obligando a encarar los suyos ahora?_

—_No voy a negar que siempre me ha gustado… pero estoy feliz por ella, sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste e incluso aunque intentaste matarla ella siguió pensando en ti —Sasuke cerró los puños, al recordar todo eso—. Yo no me voy a interponer y además dudo mucho que haya otra mujer que pueda retenerte en la aldea, respóndeme ¿ella es importante para ti?_

—_Sí._

—_En ese caso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer —el rubio giró nuevamente para observar el horizonte—, ella te quiere, tú la quieres…_

—_Yo no dije eso —interrumpió molesto el azabache, a lo que el rubio no hizo mucho caso._

—_Y yo estoy bien con eso._

—_Dobe… —Naruto volteó a ver a su amigo, fue la primera vez que vio ese tipo de mirada en él, estaba sintiendo ¿culpa?_

—_Teme no me veas así. Sabes nunca entendí que fueras tan popular con las chicas, sin embargo esto, el amor de Sakura-chan, es algo que no te puedo envidiar porque yo siempre he tenido a alguien que me ama de la misma forma._

—_Te refieres a la chica .__Hyūga_

— _¡¿Qué~?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? _

—_Sólo un imbécil no se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa niña siempre te observaba y a veces no paraba de seguirte. _

_Naruto aparte de sorprendido comenzó a molestarse y se lo demostró a Sasuke con ese tic en su ojo._

—_Pues en ese caso soy un imbécil —desvió su mirada a otra parte— sólo me di cuenta cuando ella me lo confesó._

—_La parte de tu idiotez ya la sabía… —soltó ignorando a Naruto que refunfuñaba por lo bajo—, pero no sabía que te lo hubiera dicho._

—_Lo hizo y gracias a eso salvo mi vida —Sasuke no dijo nada instándolo a continuar—. Fue durante mi batalla con Pain, estaba derrotado, no podía hacer nada y entonces ella se lanzó a rescatarme, yo le dije que huyera pero ella se negó y pregunte que por qué lo hacía… y entonces me lo dijo, que me amaba, yo estaba sorprendido y cuando Pain le dio el golpe final no pude soportarlo perdí el control del __Kyūbi._

—_Gracias a eso derrotaste al Akatsuki._

—_No, gracias a Hinata, si no hubiera sido por ella me hubiera dejado vencer —Naruto cerró un momento los ojos recordando todo lo ocurrido, al final sonrió—. Yo creía que era una molestia para todos, sin embargo esa extraña niña tímida me había notado antes que nadie y me amaba._

— _¿Qué paso después?_

—_Pues no recuerdo todo lo que hice pero…—Naruto comenzó a numerar con sus dedos—, destruí un poco más la aldea, conocí a mi padre, casi vuelvo a perder, derrote a Pain…_

— _¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Qué le respondiste?_

—_Nada, no sabía que decirle, Hinata es mi amiga y no quería lastimarla._

—_Pues debe ser una amiga muy importante si por ella venciste al Genio Hyūga y por creerla muerta casi pierdes el control del zorro y acabaste con Pain._

—_Jejeje, supongo que sí… —Naruto acabo murmurando— Y ahora que ya no tengo esperanzas con Sakura-chan, tal vez pueda aclararme para responderle como es debido._

_Sasuke solo se quedó observándolo hablar con el viento. _

_-o-_

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —Sakura lo intentó con más fuerza— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro se giró a verla, parecía que había logrado captar su atención.

—Sasuke-kun, te estoy hablando… dime ¿a qué te refieres con que él lo sabe?

—Nadie puede ser tan estúpido para no saber por qué una persona arriesgaría su vida por otra, dos veces.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón…

Sakura siguió hablando de otras cosas, mientras Sasuke prefirió callar, después de todo ella no parecía saber toda la historia y él no iba a ser el que la contara.

* * *

><p>—Temari-san, ¿se encuentra bien?<p>

— ¡¿Eh?! Sí gracias Hinata, no te preocupes. Sigamos.

—Bueno pues verá… hace mucho que pasamos la posada, he intentado hablar con usted pero no me ha hecho caso.

Temari observó a su alrededor. Era cierto, incluso casi llegaban al complejo Hyūga, por lo que sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse.

—Lo siento Hinata, no me di cuenta.

—Descuide, pero si hay algo que le preocupe y yo pueda hacer algo para ayudarla.

—No, creo que es algo que debo de resolver yo misa aunque… tal vez si te cuento puede que me ayude un poco, es soló que yo nunca he estado en una situación como esta y… bueno tú pareces el tipo de chica que enfrenta esto todo el tiempo.

— ¿Eh, yo? No entiendo a lo que se refiere Temari-san.

Temari giró buscando un lugar más privado para hablar, mitad de la calle no le parecía un buen sitio con tantas miradas curiosas. Pronto encontró un parque y unas bancas cerca del área de juegos.

—Es referente a lo que Shikamaru me dijo antes de salir de la fiesta…

Hinata se imaginó que sería un problema grave, ellos dos eran el enlace entre aldeas y últimamente habían estado más tiempo juntos organizando la ayuda mutua que se estaban haciendo las dos aldeas.

— ¿Es algo malo, está relacionado con los recursos que se han enviado?

—No, Hinata no tiene nada que ver, es soló que Shikamaru se me ha declarado —Hinata pudo ver como Temari, la mujer segura de sí misma en esos momentos bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

—Pero eso es muy bueno o ¿no es así?

—No… sí… no sé. Es soló que nunca antes alguien se me había declarado, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer y sobre todo no sé cómo sentirme. A mí nunca me había pasado esto, creo que no soy una mujer cursi o tierna que llame la atención de los hombres por esas razones, eso es algo que realmente nunca me ha preocupado y en general ellos siempre han rehuido de mí, sobre todo considerando a mis hermanos… es por eso que necesito que me digas tú qué haces en estos casos.

— ¡¿Yo?! —Hinata se señaló incrédula de que Temari le estuviera pidiendo consejos amorosos.

—Sí, bueno tu pareces ser la mujer indicada, eres muy hermosa, linda, amable, eres hija de uno de los clanes más respetados de la aldea, bien educada y además, aunque intentes ocultarlo, tienes buen cuerpo…

—Temari-san por favor basta —la rubia volteó a ver a la ojiperla que estaba más roja que un tomate— yo no soy eso que usted dice.

—Pero tú…

—No, creo que se ha equivocado, yo soy todo lo contrario a lo que usted piensa y al igual que usted yo nunca he recibido una declaración de ese tipo, yo soy una inútil, torpe, no soy digna de ser la siguiente líder de mi clan, soy demasiado tímida, las personas me cohíben y nunca me ha gustado como me veo, eso sin contar que cuando los demás me ven, sólo ven a la heredera fracasada del grandioso Clan Hyūga, ¿quién querría declararse a una persona como yo?

—Ahora comprendo mi error —Hinata se encogió más en su sitio, ahora Temari la juzgaría como realmente era— y el tuyo.

— ¿Eh?

—Tú no vez lo que realmente eres, tienes una imagen muy negativa de ti misma.

—Pero…

—Déjame terminar —la interrumpió Temari—, te voy a decir lo que yo veo, lo que dije al principio es cierto, eres una persona muy hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, sin embargo tú falta de confianza opaca un poco eso, porque lo que tú eres difícilmente puede pasar desapercibido.

—Pero…

—Espera. Y yo no creo que los demás te vean como eso que dices, no eres ninguna fracasada la prueba está en tus amigos, gente que se preocupan por ti; y aunque existan personas que no te considere 'digna', sobre todo tomando en cuenta tu posición, no les prestes atención . Ve el caso de Sakura, cuántas personas crees que estén en contra de la relación que inicia con el Uchiha, para empezar todo su club de fans y para finalizar todos aquellos enemigos que logró hacer a través de su vida como vengador, y eso no les impedirá intentar ser felices, así es que no les hagas caso a esas personas y aquí solo debe importar tu propia opinión y la de las personas que te quieren.

—Arigato Temari-san.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, soló confía un poquito más en ti —Temari soltó un profundo suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza, mirando al cielo—. Parece que las dos necesitamos de alguien que nos aconseje en cuestiones amorosas.

—Bueno, no creo que su situación sea tan complicada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Primero debe saber qué es lo que siente por Shikamaru-kun —explicó— si lo quiere, sólo acepte su confesión, si no lo mejor es aclarárselo rápido y evitar que se ilusione demasiado —observando la distancia un suave murmullo se escapó de sus labios pero fue audible entre las dos— eso es lo que me gustaría hicieran conmigo.

—Suena fácil cuando lo dices de esa manera, sin embargo lo realmente complicado es…

—Saber qué es lo que siente por Shikamaru-kun.

—Exacto.

—Puedo preguntar… ¿qué le dijo esta noche?

—Que no sabía cómo responder, que me diera tiempo, y para la próxima vez que le viera tendría una respuesta para él.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso?

—En dos semanas.

—Entonces tiene dos semanas para encontrar su respuesta.

—Sí eso creo, ¡pero basta de mí! —Temari giró a verla— ¿Por qué has dicho 'eso es lo que me gustaría que hicieran conmigo'? —la cara de terror de Hinata no si hizo esperar.

— ¡¿Eh?! Bu-bueno es que… y-yo, bueno eso… —Hinata estaba atrapada Temari no iba a dejarla irse sin una buena explicación y cómo no sabía mentir, no tenía escapatoria. Suspiró y decidió decir la verdad—. Hace algún tiempo yo me confesé a… a la persona que quiero.

—A Naruto ¿no es así? —Hinata se sorprendió y asintió— Hinata eso fue muy valiente.

—No lo hice por valentía, fue por temor.

—No… entiendo…

—Yo sabía que moriría, estaba segura de eso pero… tenía miedo de que Naruto-kun nunca supiera de mis sentimientos.

—Pero Hinata…

—Fui egoísta sólo pensé en mí, en no morir sin que Naruto supiera lo que siento. Yo… nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para decírselo, para él Sakura-san siempre fue importante en cambio yo sólo era la chica rara que le animaba en las sombras— un brillo pareció iluminar brevemente sus ojos— pero en ese momento, durante la batalla de Naruto-kun con Pain… bueno ahí sucedió.

—Y… ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te respondió?

—Nada, después de eso yo… ocurrió lo del Kyūbi y no sé tal vez él olvidó lo que sucedió antes del caos—contó mientras recordaba—, una vez escuché de Yamato-sensei y Kakashi-sensei que cuando Naruto-kun perdía el control del Kyūbi no recordaba lo que pasa.

—Y tú no se lo recordaste —Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca esperé que me diera una respuesta, yo estaba dispuesta a morir por él y sólo quería que supiera lo que siento y después de pensarlo yo no quería presionarlo… no quería que las cosas cambiarán entre nosotros, si él me despreciaba tal vez ya no podríamos seguir siendo amigos y eso si no lo hubiera soportado —Hinata sonrió de manera resignada—, sólo quiero verlo feliz.

—Hinata…

—Temari-san no se preocupe por mí, yo estoy bien…

— ¡Claro que no estás bien! Hinata, tú lo amas y ahora estas sufriendo tanto como él, con este asunto de Sakura y Sasuke —Temari puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata— y esta es, tal vez, una gran oportunidad para ti.

— ¡¿Nanni?!

—Ahora Naruto necesita algo para sacarse el amor que siente por Sakura y que mejor que un nuevo amor, no dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo, deberías de aprovechar toda esta situación.

—Tal vez… no lo sé.

—Bueno es mejor irnos, las dos tenemos muchas cosas que pensar.

Hinata asintió ahora tenía un gran desorden de pensamientos en la cabeza y necesitaba más que nunca despejar su mente.

* * *

><p>— ¡Hey Shikamaru no hagas eso! —Naruto le gritaba a su amigo mientras intentaba que no cayera por el muro, al cual había brincado mientras el rubio le ayudaba a llegar a su casa—, quieres que nos matemos los dos.<p>

—Claro que no, no puedo morir por lo menos hasta dentro de dos semanas, ese día decidirán mi futuro.

— ¡¿Huh?! Shikamaru ahora sí enloqueciste, no entiendo~ttebayo… primero estabas bien y luego empezaste a tomar como si la vida se te fuera en ello.

—Fue eso, se me fue la vida.

—En serio que no entiendo nada —dijo tomando como pudo a su amigo, lejos del muro—, anda Shikamaru, camina derecho si no nunca vamos a llegar a tu casa~tebayyo… y no deberías de hablar tan a la ligera sobre tu vida, no ahora que todos están comenzado de nuevo.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Yo quería comenzar el día de hoy pero me dejaron en espera ¡dos semanas! Y tú… tú no puedes juzgarme cuando tú también estás en espera o ¿la dejaste en espera?, agh… es problemático ¿no?

—En serio el alcohol te hace decir estupideces, ¿de qué te sirve ser un genio en estos casos?

—No es el alcohol y en estos casos no sirve de nada ser un genio.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Nee Naruto, ¿dime cuándo piensas comenzar de nuevo?, este no es el momento para que te quedes estático.

— ¿Qué dices Shikamaru? Si estoy disfrutando de tener todo lo que deseé, todos me admiran, ya no me miran con miedo o desprecio y aunque todavía no soy Hokage, sé que es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta habían llegado a su destino.

—Tú sabes que no tienes todo lo que quieres —soltó el Nara parado frente a la entrada de su casa, Naruto se había quedado rezagado por varios pasos al escuchar esas palabras—, ahora está saberqué harás para seguir adelante y… —hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviera considerando algo muy serio— tal vez sólo por hoy, tú necesites esto un poco más que yo.

Naruto vio frente a sí una gran botella de sake que Shikamaru había sacado de la fiesta, estaba sin abrir, sin pensarlo extendió la mano y la tomó.

—Yo…

—Pero sólo por hoy, que si no se te hará vicio como a Tsunade-sama.

—No digas tonterías a mí no me gustan estas cosas —casi gritó el rubio un poco indignado y un poco cabreado porque no acababa de entender a Shikamaru.

—Entonces haz lo que quieras con ella, para mí sería problemático llegar con eso a casa, tal vez mi madre me la reventaría en la cabeza por ver el estado en el que vengo.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya te lo dije, al igual que tú, sólo por hoy lo necesitaba, desde mañana voy a ser paciente y esperar y después de eso ya veré lo que haré con mi vida y las consecuencias de lo que hice.

—Una resaca es lo que vas a tener que enfrentar.

—Espero que una resaca sea lo único que me haga sufrir.

El Nara entró en su casa, ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de estar hablando con ese rubio, que parecía no captar nada, y aún le faltaba el parloteo de su madre por llegar tan tarde y en ese estado, esperaba que se encontrara dormida pero sabía que no tendría tanta suerte.

Mientras tanto Naruto comenzó el camino a su casa, tenía un sabor agridulce después de esa plática, al parecer no podía engañar a sus amigos con una falsa sonrisa o Shikamaru era el mayor genio de todos y lo había leído como un libro abierto. Pero se preocupaba por él y aunque fuera un pésimo consejo, a su parecer, estaba intentando ayudarlo.

Observó la botella por varios minutos.

A él aún no le entraba curiosidad por aquel líquido que volvía a las personas en completos idiotas, llorones o agresivos descontrolados.

"¿Qué tipo de borracho sería él?", se preguntó pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo y tampoco sentía la necesidad de ahogar sus penas. Lo mejor sería guardarla y entregársela como presente a Tsunade-obaachan en su siguiente cumpleaños.

Naruto continuó su camino ya era tarde y eran pocas las personas que se cruzaban con él por la calle, cuando enfrente de uno de los cruces, los vio.

Sasuke y Sakura.

Él iba como siempre caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos y colgada de uno de sus brazos iba ella, hablando más animada que de costumbre con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, producto tal vez de unas cuantas copas.

El rubio se detuvo en la esquina y los observó detenerse frente a la puerta de la pelirrosa. No sabía por qué pero debía de hacerlo.

—Nee Sasuke-kun entonces nos vamos a ver mañana ¿verdad?

—Hmp, yo no tengo problema… eres tú la que tiene guardia en el hospital…

Sakura estaba brincando de gusto, aunque fuera internamente, por esa reacción de Sasuke que le demostraba su molestia al no estar disponible.

—Pero sólo por la mañana, en la tarde si quieres…

—Nos vemos en la tarde —Sasuke la interrumpió y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Sakura bajó la mirada entristecida, ni siquiera había esperado a que entrara en su casa, ni le dio un beso de despedida, ella estaba esperando que al hacerlo público Sasuke se mostrara más afectivo, pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder. En ese caso ella debería ser más proactiva.

—Sasuke-kun…

— ¡¿Qué… demon…?! —Cuando Sasuke se giró se sorprendió de que Sakura estuviera tan cerca y antes de poder reaccionar ella tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo para poder besarlo, estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó con la boca y los ojos abiertos mientras Sakura se dedicaba a jugar con sus labios y su lengua. Y no es que nunca le hubieran robado un beso (Naruto podía dar cuenta de ello), o que el mismo no hubiera besado a su novia en varias ocasiones. No, era el hecho de ella se estuviera comportando de manera tan arrebatada y que a su cuerpo parecía gustarle lo que estaba provocando.

—Sabes, Sasuke-kun —Sakura se separó por fin de sus labios, que no de él, una de sus manos seguía en su cuello y con la otra hacia circulitos sobre su pecho, el tono de su voz tampoco lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse—, ahora que somos novios podemos hacer esto más seguido.

Sakura volvió a alzarse sobre las puntas de los pies, pero en vez de volver a besar a Sasuke, sólo mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

El pelinegro por fin pudo reaccionar, nno de forma sutil, tomo a Sakura de los brazos y la alejo de él. Necesitaba algo de espacio para tranquilizar su revolucionado cuerpo y volver a estar en control de la situación. Se suponía que él llevaba las riendas de su relación. Un Uchiha no puede perder tan fácilmente.

Ella se asustó, la mirada de Sasuke siempre había sido intensa pero en ese momento podía ver furia en ella. ¿A caso se había molestado con ella por ser tan atrevida? Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Sakura, sabes que no has cambiado nada… —Sakura se sorprendió cuando sintió que la apresaba con uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano tomo su barbilla con un poco de fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, para acomodarla a su gusto. Sakura por fin subió la mirada para encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke— aún sigues siendo una molestia.

Sin decir una palabra más, Sasuke reclamó los labios de la pelirrosa, que tardó dos segundos en reaccionar y corresponder el apasionado beso del pelinegro. Esta vez fue él quien controló el ritmo del beso, quien invadió su boca buscando más, explorando cada rincón reclamándolos como suyos robándole hasta el aliento.

Después de varios minutos Sasuke se separó y la sintió suspirar en sus labios, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y estuvo a punto de repetirlo una vez más pero sintió una presencia muy familiar, se contuvo y separó a Sakura de su lado.

— ¡¿Sasuke… kun?!

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—De acuerdo, oyasumi Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp… oyasumi.

Sakura estaba tan embobada que no se dio cuenta que su novio había tomado el camino contrario a su casa.

Sasuke caminó sólo un par de calles y subiendo a uno de los tejados, siguió la presencia hasta que le vio sentado sobre un tanque de agua. Esa noche la luna llena iluminaba perfectamente la melena rubia.

—Me preguntó… si estarás en la misma situación Shikamaru —Naruto miraba la botella que le había entregado su amigo, el líquido claro y el cristal verde dejaban ver la luna en un juego interesante de luces, sin pensarlo más abrió la botella y dio el primer trago— agh, no entiendo cómo demonios les gusta esta cosa —Naruto estaba limpiándose los labios mientras sentía ese sabor amargo raspar su garganta al bajar—. Pero… ¿será cierto que ayuda a olvidar?

Dio el segundo trago luego otro y a ese siguieron varios más, que ya no fueron tan malos como el primero

—Hmp dobe.

Por un momento Sasuke dudó si debería de intervenir, al fin y al cabo él era parte de los problemas que Naruto estaba intentando olvidar. Pero si el bobo corría algún peligro no se mantendría al margen.

Naruto permaneció tomando un rato más, y para cuando Sasuke volvió a observarlo noto que llevaba casi un tercio de la botella pero solo se veía un tanto mareado, mientras se ponía de pie tambaleándose con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al parecer tenía algo de resistencia para el alcohol, no se veía tan mal y en un momento había recuperado el equilibrio, bajando del tanque retomando su camino por las múltiples calles.

Sasuke le siguió silencioso notando que su amigo no se dirigía a su casa sino a la salida de la Aldea, y burlando a los guardias, tomo asiento sobre el gran arco de la entrada, observando como toda la aldea que se preparaba a dormir a medida que las luces disminuían y los únicos que aún deambulaban presentaban un similar estado al del rubio.

Sasuke también subió, esperando a ver que más se le ocurría hacer, cuando estuvo a punto de dejarse caer para descansar un poco, escucho susurrar a Naruto.

—Padre, me pregunto qué me dirías en estos casos, qué consejo me podrías dar tú que conseguiste estar con la mujer que amabas —Naruto observaba la montaña Hokage, mientras volvía a darle un largo trago a la botella—, por cierto no le vayas a contar a Ka-chan, te prometo que será la única vez que voy a hacer esto… bueno tal vez no la única porque dicen que esto es parte de volverse adulto ¿no? Pero tranquilo no haré tan seguido como Ero-sennin o Tsunade-obaachan.

Sasuke empezó a dudar que su amigo estuviera en buen estado, ya había empezado a hablar con objetos inanimados, y si empezaba a pelear con las plantas sería hora de obligarlo a volver a su casa, sin embargo cuando giró la mirada no lo encontró.

Alarmado por un momento, tuvo que hacer uso del sharingan para encontrarlo.

"¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido ese idiota?" se preguntó al tiempo en que logró hallar su presencia, fuera de la aldea adentrándose en el bosque. Cómo había hecho para llegar ahí era un misterio y por un momento Sasuke consideró que tal vez el rubio lo descubrió y ahora lo estaba evadiendo.

Pero al darle el suficiente alcance, no pudo evitar irritarse y desechar la idea al instante, pues Naruto andaba cantando algo sobre las ranas y encontrar un buen lugar para poder hacer sus necesidades.

—Dobe —masculló contra su amigo por obligarlo a hacer cosas innecesarias como esas.

Si quería hacerlo, ¡cualquiera de los árboles del lugar sería útil! Pero no, él estaba buscando un 'buen lugar'. Para cuando lo encontró Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaban bastante lejos y habían llegado cerca de una cascada, y al terminar de hacer lo suyo, Naruto también lo noto.

Sonrió y el pelinegro no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que al rubio pareció gustarle la idea de un baño nocturno.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba imaginando ese idiota? El agua y el alcohol no eran una buena combinación, podría terminar ahogado. Resopló.

—Si por tú culpa termino en un lío, juro que cuanto te recuperes de la resaca te moleré a golpes usuratokanchi.

Sasuke seguía al rubio intentando no ser visto, mientras Naruto llegaba a la cascada subiéndose a una roca y quedándose estático. Para cuando Sasuke se colocó tras un árbol, le observó sin entender porque se había detenido de esa forma, con… ¿la boca abierta?

Desvió sus ojos a donde su amigo estaba mirando.

Frente a la cascada, en medio una laguna, había una persona. Estaba bailando con el agua, su chakra iluminando todo el lugar mientras se movía con gracia y junto con ella el agua. Ninguno de los dos supo al principio de quién se trataba, solo el largo cabello negro y su espalda.

Entonces a mitad de un giro lograron identificarla.

— ¡¿Hi-Hinata?! —gritó el rubio.

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NOTAS: Hola a todo el que este leyendo esto, para aclarar esta es mi primera historia y decido estrenarme con la pareja que me inició en FanFiction como lectora Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyūga, si soy NaruHina a muerte y esa es una de las razones para decidirme a hacer este Fic, porque el final se acerca y como Kishimoto no se decide a publicar lo evidente, entonces lo voy a hacer yo XD al fin de cuentas para eso existe el universo FF.<p>

Bueno otra de las razones que me convencieron para publicar este Fic, tal vez la más importante, es que es un regalo para dos queridas amigas: Miss Pepinillo y Rocio Hyuga. Niñas esto es para ustedes en verdad espero que les guste, porque los regalitos que ustedes me han hecho siempre han sido hermosos igual que su amistad, así es que muchas gracias._  
><em>

También tengo que agradecer a otras dos personitas que me han apoyado en este proceso primero mi Beta Sakamoto Kirumi, gracias Kirumi por tus geniales consejos y porque te hice trabajar mucho XD. También a Selene-Galadriel que me presto la imagen para ser la portada del Fic, si quieren conocer a estas tres excelentes escritoras y a esta gran dibujante pasen a ver mi perfil a las primeras las encuentras en mis Favoritos y para ver la galería de Selene está el enlace a su perfil en DA.

Y por ultimo unas aclaraciones sobre la historia, como se habrán dado cuenta se desarrolla después del termino de la guerra, un año aproximadamente, yo escribí esto hace unos meses así que no estoy considerando los hechos más recientes del manga, espero que no sea muy diferente hasta el momento. Como dije el Fic está terminado y es un shortfic de tres capítulos y un epilogo.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, si es así o si no házmelo saber con un review, que me haría muy feliz y así actualizo más rápido, no es chantaje pero en el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon, yo solo digo ;)

Nos leemos en la próxima.

ღ Sayo ღ


End file.
